


Щит

by Urd (Duadein)



Category: Dragon Nest (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Burns, Dialogue, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fantasy, Flashbacks, Healing, Light Angst, Original Character(s)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 11:54:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11943630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duadein/pseuds/Urd
Summary: Он - её щит. И он сделает всё, чтобы исцелить её раны и предотвратить их появление. Лишь бы она никогда не кричала от боли.





	Щит

**Author's Note:**

> Имена персонажам заменены названиями классов намеренно. Ведьма на SEA - smasher. Хранитель - Guardian.  
> Имеются скачки по временам, за что прошу прощения. Буду рада замечаниям и критике.  
> Имена боссов и НПС в русской локализации могут отличаться от англоязычных.  
> P.S. Когда-то эта работа лежала на фикбуке.

\- Ты… снова поранилась, - со вздохом отмечает клирик, проходя мимо кроваво-красных следов на ковре.  
      Никто не просил его сюда приходить, в эту маленькую, тонувшую в полутьме хижину. Ни этим промозглым осенним вечером, ни жаркими летними днями. Порой хранителя даже выставляли за дверь. Но он покорно возвращался сюда всякий раз, когда чувствовал, что этой непоседливой девушке нужна помощь. Всякий раз, когда слышал от Эрвина, что тот уже несколько дней не видел «эту алчную ведьму». И, приходя, неизменно заставал её сидевшей в кресле и преспокойно пившей чай. Как будто ведьму совсем не волновало, что с ней случится.  
      Это его не на шутку волновало. Поначалу клирик только с недоумением поглядывал на попытки знакомой вырваться вперёд и всех перебить до того, как это сделает кто-то другой. Казалось, это говорила в ней гордость, желание быть первой. Потом оказалось, что это желание защищать тех, кто идёт позади. Желание стать сильнее самой, чтобы суметь устранить опасность быстрее, чем она доберётся до «нерадивых учеников». Это вызвало уважение.  
\- Покажешь свои раны? – мягко, но настойчиво, как будто уговаривает маленького ребёнка. Ведьма хмурится, что-то тихо бурчит, но спустя минуту неспешно ставит кружку на стол и покорно стягивает с себя корсет. Или, точнее, то, что от него осталось.  
      Со вздохом Хранитель откладывает плащ и подходит ближе. Медленно подносит руку к оголённой спине и огрубевшими подушечками пальцев проводит по ранам. Нежно, аккуратно. Лишь бы ей не было больно. Ведёт по ране и просит Богиню о исцелении. Миг – вслед за его пальцами кожа медленно стягивается, исчезают следы прошедшего боя.  
      Клирик никогда не спрашивал, откуда они и кто их нанёс. Не только потому, что Ведьма этого не любила. Он знал, что не позволит остаться им уродливыми шрамами на этом хрупком девичьем теле, что они непременно исчезнут, будто и не существовали. Он не был епископом, но мог исцелить раны той, что для него была сейчас важнее всего.  
Даже если сама Ведьма плевать хотела на свои раны.  
      Однако именно этот факт и вызывал беспокойство. Ей следовало больше дорожить собой. Причина, по которой девушка делать это отказывалась, по-прежнему оставалась тайной. Той, от которой хотелось бежать, которую никогда не хотелось узнавать. Одна мысль о возможном ответе вызвала тревожную дрожь в руках, заставлявшую резко одёргивать руку. Чтобы не узнала, не заметила, насколько сильно боится Хранитель её секретов, погребённых под толщей других болезненных воспоминаний.  
      Он не думал об этом спрашивать. Не осмеливался. Своенравная Ведьма легко могла ему отказать или повернуть разговор в совершенно иную сторону. И, хоть сам парень себе в этом не признавался, он до дрожи боялся увидеть тот леденящий, колючий взгляд ведьмы, которым она одаривала всех, кто пытался копнуть больше, чем она позволяла сама. Разрешала заботиться – и то хорошо. Даже если позволено это было только ему. Клирику, свято почитавшему Альтею и всегда помогавшему другим, даже если те помощи не просили. Человеку, никогда не мыслившему о предательстве или уходе.  
      Возможно, в каком-то роде он был верным, послушным псом.  
      - Откуда… это? – вновь нахмурившись, неспешно проводит пальцами по красным пятнам, обводит по контуру обуглившиеся участки кожи. Чуть надавливает на обожжённую кожу. Неестественно мягкая, почти живое мясо. Слышит сдавленный всхлип и прикрывает глаза, останавливаясь. Слишком больно смотреть на неё сейчас. И слишком больно, чтобы просто молча исцелить. Она… не должна так выглядеть, не должна подставлять себя под удар.  
\- Откуда? – чуть твёрже повторяет Хранитель, открывая глаза и отворачиваясь. Ожидает ответа.  
      И почти сразу улавливает слабую, через силу выдавленную усмешку, слышит хриплый голос и сбивчивое дыхание:  
\- Граст.  
      Сиреневого цвета волосы после пары резких поворотов головы вновь ложатся на спину, прикрывая ожоги. Ведьма подгибает под себя колени и, уже тише повторяет:  
\- Это был Граст.  
  


***

  
      Демона никогда нельзя было убить окончательно. Он всегда возвращался. И каждый раз пытался заставить её вернуться. Уйти, оставив королеву с очернённой душой гнить в этом мёртвом лесу, погрязшем в трупах и тьме.  
      Ведьма упрямо отказывалась, понимая простую истину - не спасёт королеву – не получит денег. И… видеть страдания и слёзы Трианы было просто раздражающе невыносимо.  
      На её несчастье, Граст управлял огнём.  
      От волн, создаваемых косой, волшебница легко ускользала, с усмешкой отрезая новые лоскутки от плаща, заменявшего демону материальное тело. Восстанавливаться моментально он, к счастью, был неспособен.  
      Куда тяжелее было убежать от огненных стен, нёсшихся на неё одна за другой, если не удавалось покончить с Грастом быстро. При должном умении и ловкости, конечно, можно было проскользнуть и укрыться за спиной колдовавшей твари, но… ей никогда не хватало времени на чтение заклинания телепортации. И, вместо того, чтобы напрасно жечь себя волна за волной, девушка отскакивала к дереву, пытаясь избежать жгучего касания огня. Живого напоминания об угрозах сжечь её на костре. И, если клирикам этого никогда не удавалось, то огненное существо с успехом можно было назначить на должность инквизитора.  
      Сжигал ведьм он отменно. Не все волны достигали нужной длины, но некоторые успевали обласкать её жаркими языками пламени. Сжигая слои кожи, оставляя жгучие красные пятна на теле и удушливо-тошнотворный запах горящей ткани и плоти.  
      Было больно. Хотелось выть и кричать, слать проклятия в адрес Трианы и всего Ану Аренделя в пустой надежде облегчить этим страдания, заглушить всевозможные чувства. Не видеть. Не слышать. Не чувствовать. Сражаться, не зная усталости и боли, находя цель по одному ощущению текущей в нём маны.  
      Но она была Ведьмой. И, словно это накладывало на неё определённые обязательства, девушка против воли с самоуверенной кривоватой усмешкой, держась на ногах благодаря одному только посоху, стояла напротив Граста. Не сломленная, гордая. Подпаленная, но ещё живая.  
      Это его бесило больше всего. За это она платила ещё более жгучим и жарким «костром».  
      Вставать было трудно. Чертовски больно. Всё тело горело, прикосновение к любому предмету отдавалось так, будто в мясо, игнорируя кожу, вонзались тысячи маленьких, но ужасно острых игл.  
      Стоять было невыносимо. Плетение заклинаний давалось с трудом. Еле чувствуя руки, едва шевеля языком, девушка упрямо продолжала читать заклинания, выводить сложные формулы почерневшей местами рукой. Почти куском мяса.  
      Она проклинала весь мир, но не сдавалась. Снова и снова разрезала мантию, уничтожала косу, разделяя её на простые куски металла. "Стирала" его физическую сущность и, двигаясь дальше, подставляла себя под удары беспощадного ледяного ветра. Новая волна боли прокатывалась по телу – ветер буквально резал. Но она не сдавалась. Ждала, пока утихнет боль от ожогов и, прячась за камнями, продолжала свой путь, спасаясь одним заклинанием перемещения. Порталы были её путями. Помогали держаться, идти к «Королеве». Убивать, очищая сердце каждой новой дуры, попавшей в сети проклятых сектантов. Любителей драконов. А потом, минуя ужасавшуюся Триану, переноситься к порогу дома, еле волочить ноги и без сил валиться на пол, теряя сознание и вновь приходя в себя.  
      Зачем? Потому что так надо. Потому что, если научиться миновать волны, станет ловчее, сильнее. Пока же – только выносливее и лишь на кроху умнее. Когда сможет без единой потери убить Лжекоролеву – признает себя достаточно сильной. Пока только глупой и чрезмерно жалостливой по отношению к глупой эльфийке.

***

  
  
      Лёгкое щекочущее прикосновение светлой магии неизменно заставляет выдавливать слабое подобие усмешки. Её наивный рыцарь вряд ли понимал. И вряд ли поймёт хоть когда-нибудь. Но Ведьме достаточно было и той заботы, которой он щедро её одаривал раз за разом. Этого хватало для того, чтобы отплатить за её любовь.  
\- … Никогда… - шуршание ткани и кое-как подлеченные ожоги прикрываются плащом, - никогда больше не подставляй себя под удар.  
      Сильные, мускулистые руки крепко обхватывают хрупкое тело девушки и бережно прижимают к их обладателю.  
      Ведьма хрипло посмеивается, задирает голову вверх. Встречается взглядом и, видя невообразимую тревогу в его глазах, замолкает. И правда боится. Несмотря на то, что она принесла ему столько проблем. Право, до умиления глупенький клирик. Но любимый и верный Хранитель. Её щит и опора.  
\- Только, - слабо улыбаясь, подносит руку к его щеке и ласково касается её, проводя незримую линию до подбородка, - только если ты будешь меня защищать.  
\- А ты разве дождёшься?  
      Кивок вместо ответа.  
\- Тогда жди, моя несносная ведьма, - тёплые губы нежно касаются щеки, заставляя зажмуриться от тёплой радости, - я скоро догоню тебя в силе и стану твоим полноценным щитом.  
\- Ты уже мой щит. Но я буду ждать.


End file.
